<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding hands by dab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537048">Holding hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab'>dab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Under which conditions would Anders be willing to hold hands?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders Johnson/John Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holding hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for the 4th drabble challenge organized by GatheringFiKi on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: holding hands<br/><br/></p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Anders snapped when he felt Mitchell’s hand fold itself around his own.</p>
<p>Mitchell smiled at him. “I just feel like holding your hand.”</p>
<p>Anders scoffed and tried to pull his hand back. Mitchell’s grip tightened in response.</p>
<p>“Let go.” Anders complained.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Why not?!”</p>
<p>“I think we should be holding hands for this.”</p>
<p>“That’s a shitty reason.” Anders scoffed.</p>
<p>Mitchell’s response was cut-off when Dawn entered the tiny chapel, dressed in white, accompanied by her father.</p>
<p>Anders observed Ty, as Dawn was walking down the aisle. His brother was looking nauseatingly smitten.</p>
<p>Mitchell regained his attention by squeezing his hand.</p>
<p>“I’ll make you a deal.” Mitchell whispered. “If you let me hold your hand for the entire wedding and <em>at least</em> five minutes of the reception, I will blow you in the bathroom.”</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr: alwaysfarawayeyes.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>